I fell in love with my bestfriend
by darkblossom09
Summary: Songfic about how Sasuke fell in love with his bestfriend,Sakura Please read and review! If you have any suggestions just leave a review! Please... A/N: i don't own Naruto...


**Do** ** _you remember when i said i'd always be there?_**

 ** _Ever since we were ten,baby_**

 ** _When we are out on the playground playing pretend_**

 ** _I didn't know it back then_**

 **A young dark-haired boy is walking through the park. He was very happy. Today is the day he is going to meet his he was on the bench, he sit there and wait for his bestfriend to arrive. After 10 minutes of waiting, she is still not arriving.** ** _She says that we will meet here but how come she's not here yet?! What happened to her?,i'm worried._**

 **But later on,she finally hug each other. "Sasuke-kun...let's play!", she cheered up. "What game?"."umm...let me think first!","hmm...we can play,i am your wife and you is my husband it's fun! C'mon...",she happily said. "Hn. no,we can always play another game..." "But i want it!",she pouted cutely. "Hn. I don't want it" ,he knows he can't resist her. "But please...i really want it...if you don't want it, i will just find another playmate!", she said with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke felt jealousy on what she said. "Hm... Fine let's play now...",he sigh. "Yehey!", she cheered. And they started to play.**

 _ **Now i realize you were the only one**_

 ** _it's never too late to show it_**

 ** _Grow old together, have feelings we had before_**

 ** _Back when we were so innocent_**

 **It was monday morning,the two was walking in the street to go to school. They were holding hands while blushing."Sasuke-kun, can you go with me in the library?", she asks softly. "Okay.",he said seriously. They walk and walk and reach the library. Sakura borrow a story book. " you are still reading that kind of books?",sasuke commented." Yes...it was fun besides it makes me happy" "hn. You still act childishly even though you're not" " sasuke-kun you're so mean!",she pouted. " i was stating the truth",he jokingly said. " hmm... I hate you!",she said seriously." Nah...i'm just kidding...",he said with a hint of apologizing voice. Sakura didn't even speak a word. " sakura? Look! I'm sorry for what i said" " hmmmm..." " i will treat you ice cream later on" " okay!" . Sakura is smiling happily. Sasuke also smile**

 _ **I pray for all your love**_

 ** _girl our love is so unreal_**

 ** _I just wanna reach and touch you,kiss you,squeeze you_**

 ** _Somebody pinch me.._**

 ** _This is something like a movie_**

 ** _But i know how it ends girl_**

 ** _But i fell in love with my bestfriend_**

 **Today was Sakura's 18th birthday. The Uchicha family go in the event. " hello mikoto-san,fugaku-san and itachi-kun!",she said happily. " hi sakura... Happy birthday!",they all said. " thanks... Where is Sasuke-kun?",she asks worriedly." Don't worry sasuke is just doing something very important but he will come later", mikoto tried to reassure her. Sakura just sigh.**

 **After some minutes the party starts and the debut's dance end. Sakura cry because Sasuke don't come. " sakura... Why are you crying?", her mother and father asks her. " sasuke didn't come, he said he will", she sob. Her parents just smile at her, she was confused. Then the emcee speak," tonight... A very special dance is coming. Give them around of applause!", the emcee smile. From a corner, she saw Sasuke bringing a gift and holding a bouquet of red roses. Sakura and Sasuke dance. They were smiling. Sasuke wants to kiss Sakura but he thinks that his limit is only to hold her.**

 **Later on, Sakura open the present from Sasuke. Her eyes widen in suprise. She saw a silver necklace with a heart on it. She smile, sasuke put the necklace in her neck. Then, he came in front of her and someone bump into him which caused him to kiss sakura on her cheeks. They blushed and sasuke moved away. " i'm sorry sakura" " it's okay!" Then the party ends.**

 ** _Through all the dudes that came by_**

 _ **And all the nights that you'd cry**_

 _ **Girl, i was there right by your side**_

 _ **"**_ **sasuke-kun... I have something to tell you", sakura said crying. " what is it?", he asks worriedly. " i had a crush but he rejected me!",she sob. "You don't deserve that guy, remember there are many guys around, he's not the one.",he said seriously and hug her.**

 _ **How could i tell you i love you?**_

 ** _when you were so happy_**

 ** _With some other guy_**

 **** **Sasuke was walking through the street when he saw Sakura HOLDING HANDS WITH A GUY!. Jealousy burned in his loves sakura very much more than just a bestfriend but how can he make his moves when someone is interrupting him from doing it so.**

 ** _i know it sounds crazy_**

 ** _that you'd be my baby_**

 ** _Girl, you mean that much to me_**

 ** _And nothing compares when_**

 ** _We're lighter than air and_**

 ** _We don't wanna come back down_**

 ** _And i don't wanna ruin it on_**

 ** _Love is so unpredictable_**

 ** _But it's the risk that i'm taking,hoping,praying_**

 ** _You'd fall in love with your bestfriend..._**

 **Sasuke thinks it's the time to text Sakura to meet him in the park's bench.**

 **Once they are on it, Sasuke took a deep breathe before speaking, but Sakura interrupted her.**

 **" what are you going to say to me sasuke-kun?",she asks shyly.**

 **"Sakura...we both know that we were bestfriends, i kept this feeling all years but i think this is the real time to say it and burst out",he shakingly was actually nervous."I can't say it because it sounds crazy and i think that it will just ruin our friendship. I want you to know that i see you more than my bestfriend".**

 **"What do you mean sasuke-kun?"**

 **" i love...y-you!", he shouted embarrass.**

 **Sakura blush furiously." I lo-love you too sasuke-kun"**

 **Sasuke happily hug were both happy.**

 **After three years of courting,they are finally going to be married.**

 **"Uchicha,Sasuke do you accept this woman to be your wife in rich or poor, till death do your part?"**

 **" i do"**

 **"Haruno,Sakura do you accept this man to be your husband in rich or poor,till death do your part?**

 **" i do."**

 **" i now pronounce you husband and wife! Congratulations!...",the priest said. " you may now kiss the bride".**

 **Sasuke kiss her after they broke apart,they both said,"You are now my Sakura,Uchicha...". They both smile and welcomed what journey they are going to face.**


End file.
